


An Exceptional Lover

by Birdgirl90



Series: Andi Collection [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, OC, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/pseuds/Birdgirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a writing prompt I found online.</p>
<p>"Write a story using the line 'I heard he's an exceptional lover.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exceptional Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!  
> So my friend and I play a lot with my OC Andi, and we both kinda sorta love her. This fic takes place in a verse we RP and play with off and on, which is a modern AU where Andi works at a bookstore.  
> The prompt was from one of the writing blogs on Tumblr, and I just ran with it.  
> I hope you enjoy!! :)  
> ~Birdie

“I heard he’s an exceptional lover.  That’s what that one French blonde chick said to me while I was at work.”

“I’d kill to be in his sheets.  I mean, look at those hands.”

The two girls whisper to each other, stealing glances at Kaz while he waits for Andi to get off work.  He’s leaning against a shelf, casually looking through a book on trains she’d recommended for him, and he glances over at them for a moment.  They’re about Andi’s age, maybe a little younger, one a redhead and the other a blonde.  The redhead giggles and turns away, flushing.  Kaz shakes his head and goes back to his book.

Normally he would be flattered, his reputation preceding him.  Especially coming from Cecile bragging about their past encounter a few months prior.  But since he’s been with Andi, he doesn’t care one way or another.  Let the girls gossip and stare all they want, it doesn’t matter to him.  He’s got a beautiful, sweet girl to keep his sheets warm and his heart full.  He snorts to himself - he never thought anyone would break his reputation as Ladykiller Miller, yet here he is.

Andi swishes by and he takes a moment to let his eyes linger on her hips and ass while still presumably looking at the book.  She heads over to the girls.

“Are you ladies still doing alright?” Andi asks them, her voice light and pleasant.  Kaz could listen to her talk for days.

“Yeah, we’re good,” the blonde tells her with a smile.  “Just looking for now.”

Kaz rolls his eyes.

“Well, if you need anything, please let me know,” Andi says with a smile.  

She walks back to where she was stocking books, purposely crossing in front of Kaz with a small smile, a deliberate sway in her step.  He bites his lower lip and catches her eye; she knows exactly how to get him going and she knows it.  

He loves it.

When she’s out of earshot, the girls continue their conversation.

“Wow,” the redhead says lowly to her friend.  “Did you see the way she looked at him?  Do you think she might be desperate?”

“I know,” her friend replies.  “She didn’t even try to make it subtle.”

“Still,” the redhead says.  “There’s no way she would have a chance.”

“Look at her and look at him,” the blonde says lowly.  “She isn’t his type, I can tell you right now.”

“Maybe I’ll be his type,” the redhead whispers, eyeing Kaz from the corner of her eye.  “Do you think I should try to give him my number?”

Kaz finds a flame of anger start to rise in his chest.  How dare they talk about his girl that way, especially after the conversation they’ve been having.  He glances at them again behind his aviators before looking around to see where Andi is.  She’s just starting to walk back this way from the back, humming quietly under her breath, and Kaz realizes with relief that she hasn’t heard what the other girls said.

“Hey Rhee,” he says lightly as she starts to walk by again.  The flame burns hot in his chest, and he makes sure the two down the way can hear and see.  He sets his book down and straightens up.  “C’mere a sec.”

Andi stops and smiles.  “Almost done, I swear,” she tells him as she steps closer to him.  “I just need to-”

Kaz grabs her close by the waist and cuts her off with a deep, hot kiss, the kind he would normally save for when they’re alone.  She lets out a small squeak of surprise before wrapping arms around his neck and kissing him back.  He lets his lips linger for a bit, taking her in, running his tongue along her lower lip, the anger melting into desire.  She starts to sigh against him as Kaz tips her back in a deep dip and kisses her hard once more before standing upright.  He rests his forehead on hers, still holding her close.  Andi’s face is flushed and he gets an amazing sense of satisfaction from it and from the shocked look of the girls out of the corner of his eye.

“Wow,” Andi breathes with a small giggle.  “I am never going to get tired of this sort of thing.”

Kaz chuckles.  “Then I’m doing my job,” he tells her, kissing her nose lightly before lifting his head and reluctantly letting her go.  He quirks an eyebrow at her and flashes his grin.  “I was thinking we could order in tonight, get some chinese and...make the most of the evening.”

Andi flushes deeper.  “I...yeah,” she says breathlessly.  “That sounds great.  Let me finish the few books I have left and then we can go.”

Kaz kisses the top of her head, fingers lingering in hers as she starts to walk away.  “I’ll be here, babe,” he says, picking his book up again.  

Andi walks away, a little unsteady on her feet.  Kaz watches her go then turns to the other girls across the aisle face on.  They’re standing with their mouths open, and as soon as he makes eye contact with the redhead, she turns away embarrassed.  Not a moment back into his book and the area is quiet, the aisle vacated. 

Good.

Andi walks back ten minutes later, bag in hand.  “Alright, I’m done,” she says, beaming at him before glancing where the others were.  “I hope they found what they were looking for.”

Kaz wraps an arm around her waist and holds her close as they walk out the door.  He kisses the top of her head.  “I wouldn’t worry about it,” he murmurs into her hair, his hand moving to her ass.  “Now, about tonight…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, loves!  
> ~Birdie


End file.
